1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pair of pliers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, metal pipes are connected by using threaded connection and ring expansion connection, both of which require cutting the ends of the pipes, thereby weakening the strength of the ends of the pipes. For the benefit of the cutting, the pipes must be manufactured to have a thick wall, thus consuming a large amount of metal materials. Although the ring expansion connection has a low requirement on the wall thickness of the pipes, soldered side seams of thin-walled pipes are prone to crack in the process of ring expansion.